Lovers and Friends
by gokuvegeta's girl
Summary: Chi Chi and Vegeta become close friends. But how close is too close? It all began with one phone call. I suck at summaries. This story contains;LEMONS, ROMANCE,DRAMA, ETC. *CHAPTER 10 FINALLY UP!
1. The phone call

**Lovers and Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ!!! I wish I did cuz I would do some alterations and um…ahem…. anyway**

**A/N:** Okay so here is the first chapter of my long story that I have been talking so much about. This story has lemons, drama, romance, betrayal and deception. I have inspiration from other fanfics that I have read and observed experiences.

* * *

It was normal day at Mt Paouz. Goku Gohan and Goten were off training and Chi Chi taking care of her household duties.

"It sure is quiet, I sure hope that husband of mine isn't working my boys too hard." She said to herself.

The phone began to ring. Chi Chi went over to answer wondering who it could be.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Where is Kakkarot!" said a raspy voice.

"He is out training Vegeta! you already knew the answer to that." She responded annoyed.

"I know I just wanted to hear your voice" he said in a husky voice.

"You are such an ass." She stated

"HA! Well it takes one to know one." Vegeta replied.

"So what's the real reason you called?" she asked

"I need to talk to you" he stated.

"My…my, the MIGHTY PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS needs to talk to me?" she teased.

"Don't get cocky harpy" he responded

"Hey YOU called me! So what do you want?" she asked

"I prefer to talk to you alone and in person." He said

"Um Vegeta what's going on and what's this about?" she asks now shocked.

"Damn you ask a lot of questions woman! I will answer them just not over the phone. Meet me tonight at midnight on a mountain 15 miles west from your house. Oh and make sure that clown of a husband doesn't suspect anything or know that you are leaving." He stated.

"…Um…okay but I don't feel right about lying to my husband." she said.

"Your not lying to anybody your just not saying anything…there is a difference. Look I will see you tonight…right? He asked

"Right." She had to know what's going on and why Vegeta of all people would want to talk to her 'alone, private, and so late at night.'

"Good I will see you tonight then." He then hung up leaving a very confused Chi Chi to reflect on what just happened.

Chi Chi put down the phone and headed off to shower.

* * *

Five minutes later Goku and the boys come home after a long work out.

"Wow daddy that was fun!!! I think I went ssj 2!!" said a very energetic Goten.

Goku chuckled "not quite son your almost there you just need to focus more a little bit more on your energy and not spend so much time concentrating on your opponent."

"Wow, guess I got a lot of work to do" Goten smiled.

"You just need a little more practice, you will be fine. The key to me becoming SSJ 2 was my anger." Gohan said

"Yea well you went SSJ 2 today and you had nothing to be angry about." Stated a now confused Goten.

"That's true but anger only brought it out and once you have done it once, you can easily do it again. It does take a lot out of you the first couple of times but once your body gets used to so much power it will be a piece of cake…hmm cake." Goku said now getting hungry

"Hey why don't we go wash up and get ready for dinner? Suggested Gohan.

"I wanna use the tub in the backyard!!!!" exclaimed Goten.

"Sounds good bro I'll join you." Gohan said.

"Oh well I guess I'll take a bath upstairs. Then its settled see you guys in one hour" Stated Goku.

With that the boys left to get firewood and Goku headed upstairs to the room that he and his wife shared. Once he got inside, he closed the door behind him. He saw steam coming from out of the bathroom, and went inside.

"Chi Chi?" He asked

"Yes what is it?" she responded

"How is the shower?" he said

"Its fine, why do you ask?" she said

"Hmm…..Mind if I join you?"

"No I don't mind at all" she blushed

Goku quickly got undressed and joined his wife for a shower.

***Lemon***

Goku stepped in the shower and began to wash his wife's back. She moaned at his soft touch. The steaming water soaked both of their bodies. Chi Chi began to soap up Goku's chest allowing the soap suds to flow down his whole front side. Goku then turned away from her so she could wash his back. She began to plant butterfly kisses on his right shoulder. Goku swiftly turned around and caught chi chi's lips with his. They kissed each other passionately. He lifts her up with his strong muscular arms and wraps her legs around his waist. He slowly entered her, he felt her stiffen but he didn't break the kiss. He rocked hips against hers pumping in and out. His pace increasing faster and harder with each thrust. She would have banged her head against the shower wall if he didn't have is hands tangled in her long silky raven hair. She moaned his name as she was nearing her climax. Goku felt as if he was going to explode. They both came together after a few more thrusts. He places his head in the crook of her neck as she held him tightly, both of them desperately trying to catch their breaths.

***End of Lemon***

"I…love you Goku"

"I love you too"

He slowly put her down. Her legs gave out on her and she fell against his naked form. He broke her fall.

"You okay Babe?" Goku asked with a chuckle.

"I'll be just fine." She giggled.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room.

"I am sure the boys are done with their bath. I think we should get dressed and head downstairs. We can finish this later." He says in a husky voice while planting kisses on his wife's neck which made her shiver.

"And we shall" she responded. '_Damn he was so seductive! I think my husband acts naïve on purpose.' _She thought to herself.

The couple quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"That bath was great! Just what I needed! Did you have a good bath daddy?" Goten asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I sure did son" Goku said turning to his wife who instantly blushed.

Gohan saw how his father was staring at his mother and he too blushed. "Uh mom is dinner ready yet I'm starved" Gohan asked desperately trying to break the silence.

"Yes dinner is served" she said as she snapped back into reality.

The Son family ate their dinner. The house was full of laughter as the family enjoyed each others company, Goku flirting with his wife every now and then, leaving Gohan's face blood red and Goten confused.

After dinner to Chi Chi's surprise all three of her guys helped with the cleaning. While the guys went outside to work off some of the food they ate, Chi Chi sat inside in silence thinking about what Vegeta told her on the phone.

* * *

Chi Chi went up to her room to think about what possibly could Vegeta need to talk to her about. Why would he call her? They were not friends, more like acquaintances. They spoke a couple of times at get togethers and parties, but other than that, they had no type of contact.

Unknowingly to Chi Chi, Goku enters the room. He sneaks up behind her and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"AH! Damnit Goku! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Oops sorry babe. You were really thinking hard is something wrong? He asked.

"Nope…nothings wrong." She lied.

"Are you sure?" he said worryingly

"Yes I'm fine; I have nothing to worry about because I have you. Now, how about you and I finish our little activity huh? She winked

"Oh. You mean this?" he pulls her into a very sweet and passionate kiss.

"Yes that's part of it." She kisses him again.

Goku picks her up bridal style and places her on the bed. The two made love for a second time that night, and they both drifted off into a deep slumber lost in each others embrace.

It was 11:00 pm when Chi Chi woke up. She had to wiggle out of her sleeping husbands grip. She quietly got up and quickly got dressed. She went outside and called the flying Nimbus, careful not to wake up her family. She hopped on the cloud and took off toward the destination where she was to meet the saiyan prince.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

***So tell me what you guys think. I am really excited about this story. I have the plot and everything else planned out. So please read, rate, and comment. I will have chapter 2 posted up sometime this week.***


	2. Lets talk

**A/N: ****Hey guys sorry it took a while to update I had serious writers block. I know how I want the story to go…sort of, but between the dialog and keeping the story interesting is a little harder than I thought it would be. But ...um anyway, enough with me on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ. It's not fair! *Sniff Sniff***

Chi Chi flew on the nimbus cloud and thought to herself; '_Why on earth would he want to talk to me? It doesn't make any sense. No use in stressing myself out over it, I guess I will find out soon enough though'. _She arrived at the mountain top to find the prince staring off into space.

"Your late!" he said with out turning around to face her.

"Oh give me a break what's five minutes?" she responded.

"Wasted time." He said.

"The only _wasted time_, is me cutting my sleep time short and flying all the way out here in the middle of the night!" she hissed.

"If it was such a waste of time, then why did you agree to meet me?" he asked.

Chi Chi just stood there and rolled her eyes while Vegeta chuckled.

"Yea that's what I thought" Vegeta said rather pleased with himself.

"So how long have you been out here?" she asked.

"Several hours" he answered.

"Several hours!!! Err…whatever. Look what is this really about; I mean why did you call me out here, and so late at night?" she asked

"I called you because I feel like, you and I are somewhat alike, and as for the time it was the only time I could talk to you alone. He stated.

"Somewhat alike!? And how is that exactly?" she said.

"We are outsiders, you and I. We are with our spouses thinking that they are the only ones left in the entire world that gets us…and we are wrong." He said calmly.

"What…what are you talking about?" she asked shocked.

"Bulma is having an affair." He stated.

"Whoa! Wait a minute time out, she is what!!!" Chi Chi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"She is fucking someone else is that clear enough for you!!" he yelled.

"Calm down okay I'm sorry. Does she…know that you know? I mean how did you find out?" she asked.

"Humph! No she doesn't know that I know. But I will bust her soon enough. But for now I had to tell someone or else I would have lost it. I don't understand how that bitch could do something like this. I swear if it wasn't for Trunks I would have done her in!" he stated angrily feeling his energy rise.

"Oh… I don't blame you for being angry. I mean to be betrayed, especially by someone you thought you knew; someone that took awhile to gain your trust is not a good feeling. But why tell me?" she asked

"I already told you! Look, you and Bulma aren't exactly friends. I know that Kakkarot is like her younger brother so there is no use in telling him. As for everyone else well…you know." He said calming down.

"I see. Yea I kinda get it. Now that you mention it, I don't have friends. Krillin Tien Piccolo and the others those are all Goku's friends, and the only reason they even put up with me is because I'm Goku's wife. I mean they see me as the 'bitch that trapped Goku and took away Gohans freedom by making him study all the time, and keep him away from fighting.'" She stated in a low tone.

"But I guess on the bright side, they fear me." She giggled at that statement.

"See that's another thing we have in common. We are feared by many! He said as they both began to laugh.

The sound of laughter echoed through the mountains and filled the late night air. Then as quick as it came the laughter stopped and silence filled the air once more.

"But seriously, I used to think you were crazy as well for not allowing your son to fight even though he did it anyway. But for what it's worth, I understand what's its like to want to protect your child and there is nothing wrong with that. Ever since I became a father my son has been my first priority, becoming stronger than your husband came second. I wanted him to fight and keep apart of my race alive." He stated

"Don't get me wrong. Its not that I didn't want Gohan to fight, I mean of course I wanted him to be able to defend himself if necessary it's just that I wanted him to learn how to do things the earthling way. Living on earth you have to have an education and make money, so life can be easy. I wanted him to be able to take care of himself not just physically but financially as well. I can't provide for him forever. I wanted him to learn the ways of being on his own. And not have to worry about having enemies looking for him, and having to stay alert and watch his back behind every corner, like his father and I had to do." She stated.

"I see." He responded

"My mother was the only person I could really talk to and when she died, I pulled away from my father. He was the king so he had many missions to go on and I was basically by myself." She finished

"You're the princess of this planet?" he asked somewhat shocked.

"Yea sort of…I kinda gave up my throne when I married Goku; I couldn't stay at my father's palace, too many bad memories." She said

"Doesn't matter your still a princess. Like I said before, you and I have similarities. We both have royal blood flowing through our veins. Growing up alone, having to fend for yourself, having to watch your back and not being able to….." he was cut off.

"Trust anyone." She finished

"Yea. It was either kill or be killed in my world." He said

"Well anyway back to the subject, what are you going to do?" she asked

"I don't know. When I am ready, I will confront her. But right now I need to get calm for my sons sake I don't want him to know what a slut his mother is." He responded.

"You don't mean that." she said.

"Yes I do" he responded looking her straight in the eyes.

"Who is she ….you know fooling around with?" she asked

"Take a good guess." Was all he said.

"YAMCHA!!! I must say he got a lot of guts for someone who is supposed to be afraid of you." She was shocked.

"Don't even say that weaklings name around me. But yes him. Oh and don't worry he is gonna get his soon enough. Just you wait." He said.

"Well how did you find out?" she asked

"I can smell him on her. And these '_business trips_' as she calls them are fakes. I know for a fact that her father goes on all of these trips and her psychotic mother goes with him. She is gone most of the time and when she does come home, she comes home at 5:30am. I may train and stay to myself majority of the time, but I still pay close attention to what's going on." He stated.

"Oh. I see I am not saying that it's your fault or whatever, but maybe it's because you train so much and stay to yourself that she feels alone." She stated.

"That's a load of bullshit" he stated while glaring at her. "And I suppose that you cheat on your husband as well because he is gone most of the damn time!" he yelled

"No of course not! I love my husband I would never do anything like that!! No matter how much he leaves or stays gone." She said feeling terrible.

"Humph! There is no excuse for what she did. Unlike that clown I am around most of the time. I may stay locked up in that gravity chamber for hours at a time but a least I am around." He stated.

"Okay I get it! Damn!" she yelled.

The two sat in complete silence, watching the full moon and the bright stars, listening to the wind, the small water falls, and the crickets chirping in the night. After a while of listening to nature, Chi Chi decided to speak up.

"So Um you said that you grew up alone, what happened? She asked

"That slimy lizard kidnapped me, killed my father and destroyed my home planet. I was able to escape but I realized there was no use in running I had to come up with a plan to avenge my father and my people. So I went back and obeyed all of his ridiculous commands, until I was to obtain all the dragon balls and wish for ultimate power but that clown stopped that." He stated.

"Stop calling him that!" she demanded.

"What a clown? He is a clown." He said

"No he isn't"

"Yes he is"

"No he isn't"

"Yes he is"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is not" he mimicked.

"Is to" she accidently said.

"Ha so you admit it!" he teases.

"Damn you Vegeta." She giggled. "Any way why not just wish them back?" she asked.

"I already tried. The dragon refused. He stated that there were too many to revive and because of their power levels it was beyond his magic to do so, and if he was to grant that wish I would have to request for certain saiyans to be brought back. I later thought it was for the best for my race to remain in the after life because if I was to bring them back, they would only want to destroy and rule the universe so it really wouldn't serve a purpose to have them back." He stated.

"I understand…Oh my kami! The sun is beginning to rise! How long have I been out?" She said.

"About five to six hours" he replied

"Wow how time flies....I have to go, my boys would be expecting breakfast, do you want to join us?" she stated.

"Maybe next time onna. The last thing I need is Kakkarot getting suspicious" he said.

"Goku is not like that...Flying Nimbus!!!" she yelled

The yellow cloud appeared out of the sky and landed in front of them. Before Chi Chi hopped on, she turned to Vegeta and gave him a quick hug. He instinctively returned the hug and Chi Chi jumped on the cloud.

"Why don't you just learn how to fly?" he asked

" I don't know, I guess I never had time between Goku training or being dead...I don't know...well I better get going....and hey I am here for you whenever you need to talk or whatever" she said

"Yea sure. Oh and Chi Chi?" before he began she interrupted

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone, this stays strictly between us." She reassured.

"Thanks." With that he waved her good bye as she flew off.

Chi Chi sped home in hopes no one was awake. Once she landed she sent Nimbus on its way. Inside her home the lights were still off, she thankfully assumed no one was awake. She walked inside her home not aware that her husband was waiting for her. He was sitting in a near-by chair with a concerned look on his face.

"Where have you been Chi Chi?"

**End of Chapter 2:**

***Well tell me what you guys think!! I really appreciate the reviews, and I am glad that you all like my story so far. Chapter three will be up soon. Between working and school I will try to get these chapters up A.S.A.P. I have another story that I thought of but I'm going to concentrate on finishing this one first.* ^_^**


	3. Breakfast, and Flying Lessons

**Hey I am so sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block and on top of preparing for final exams and end of the year projects for school. Good News! I have 2 more stories that I have in mind so I should have plenty of time now that my classes are over, but I need to concentrate on finishing this one first. Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. 0.o**

* * *

"Where have you been Chichi?"

Chi Chi just froze. What could she possibly say to him? She could not tell him that she was out with Vegeta, not because she had done anything wrong, but because she promised Vegeta that she would not say anything. She had to come up with something and quick.

"Chi Chi, I asked you a question." Goku stated.

"Oh...uh nowhere." She stammered.

" You were gone since midnight, I felt when you got up...Chi Chi I asked you if something was wrong and you assured me nothing was going on, I waited and you never came back and your energy level was not stressed so I knew you were safe." He said in a hurt tone.

"Goku I am sorry I worried you. Nothing is wrong. I...I...just couldn't sleep so I went for a ride on Nimbus. It was really beautiful outside with the full moonlit sky, the bright stars, and the sounds of nature. It was really nice so I stayed and watched the scenery by the lake. I must have dozed off and when I woke up.....the sun was beginning to rise." She stated while scratching her head in a Goku-like way.

"Oh...well why didn't you just say so? You could have asked me to go with you instead of wandering off by yourself." He said

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked pretty worn out after that _extreme_ workout you had last night" she winked.

"I wouldn't have minded. And by the way as I may recall YOU passed out first." He stated in a husky voice.

"Well...it was a cat nap?" she giggled.

"Well I guess I am going to have to make sure that you are completely drained next time." He chuckled.

With that, the couple shared a long passionate kiss. Only to be interrupted by their seven year old Goten.

"Momma, I'm hungry." The little boy stated while rubbing his stomach.

"Yea me too" Gohan said as he walked in.

"Well what do you say I get breakfast started and you three go and freshen up okay?" stated Chi Chi.

"Ill help you make breakfast honey." Goku stated.

"Uh....Goku, every time you help me cook...we do everything except cook!" she stated while blushing.

"Oh come on, we will cook this time I promise" He pleaded.

"You said that last time" she said

"Yea, but I didn't mean it last time, I mean it this time" he chuckled.

"Funny. I believed you last time and I don't believe you this time. She giggled.

Goten didn't understand what his parents were saying, meanwhile Gohan's face became cherry red.

"Okay fine...I will go...are you sure you don't want me to..." He came closer and kissed her neck.

"No...Goku stop...the boys are....watching.... go train" she blushed and playfully pushed him away.

"Guys you heard your mother." He said

"OKAY" they said in unison.

* * *

Chi Chi began to make breakfast when she heard a knock on the door.

She had no idea who it could be so early in the morning. She opened to door and was shocked at who she saw.

"VEGETA!" she exclaimed

"And TRUNKS" stated the eight year old lavender haired boy.

"And it's good to see you" she acknowledged the young boy.

"Where is Goten?" the boy asked.

"He is around the back with his father and his brother; you can join them if you like." She said.

"Cool okay" he said

Trunks left the two adults who were standing in silence exchanging glances.

"I thought you said you were not coming" she said

"I changed my mind" he replied

"I thought you didn't want my husband getting suspicious" she stated.

"Yea about that I thought about what I said and realized that he was way too much of an idiot to think like that." He chuckled

"Can you stop with the insults for one minute?" she asked

"Nope" he said

"Whatever, look I don't like to be disturbed while I am cooking so you can join the guys in the back. They are doing some early morning training." She suggested

"No thanks I train alone" he said

"Okay well just sit there until breakfast is done." She said

"I will" he replied

"Good" she said

"Great" he said

"Super" she said

"Fantastic" he said

"Excellent" she said

"Fine" he said

"Okay then" she laughed.

Vegeta laughed back and then sat there in silence and began to meditate while Chi Chi finished up breakfast. Awhile later Goku and the boys walked in.

"Wow babe it smells good in here." Goku didn't even notice Vegeta at first.

"Kakkarot" Vegeta said flatly.

"Vegeta" Goku replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked

"Trunks wanted to see Goten, and I wanted to beat your brains out which I am sure you wont miss I mean it's not like you use it." He said

"To hell with you Vegeta" he chuckled.

"I have already been and to tell you the truth I found it quite nice, its way better than being on this mud ball." He said while smirking.

"Whatever Vegeta" he replied

With that Goku went over and kissed his wife.

"Goku not in front of our guest!" she shyly said

"What?" he asked

"Come on sit down breakfast is ready." She said

"What's for breakfast mommy?" stated Goten

"Some of everything eggs bacon biscuits pan sausage French toast hash browns waffles cinnamon rolls pancakes and my personal favorite fruit yogurt smoothies." She said.

"Whoa! Honey you have out done yourself!" Goku stated hungrily.

* * *

After breakfast, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all went into the den for a movie. Meanwhile Vegeta sat in his same usual position with his eyes closed. Chi Chi was finishing up the kitchen chores.

"When you are done, let's go for a walk" stated the prince with out opening his eyes.

"You were talking to me?" Chi Chi simply said.

"No I'm talking to the wench who looks just like you.....of course I am talking to you...Idiot." he remarked.

"Hey don't you get all pissy with me Mr.! Besides what for? She asked

"To get some air....that clown and those brats are snoring on the couch" he said.

Chi Chi didn't even notice that the guys were sleeping. She hesitated at first but decided to go for it.

"Okay fine." She agreed.

The two walked in silence for what seemed like forever. They were already so far away that her home was no longer in sight. Chi Chi decided to speak up.

"Is there any particular reason that you wanted to come out here?" she asked

"I already told you" he said

"No you didn't. You said to get some air." She replied

"Exactly" he said

"I meant did you want to talk" she stated

"About?" he asked

"Uh...I thought we could finish our conversation from last night." She said

"What else is there to say?" he said

"Well...I mean...have you confronted Bulma?"

"No...I told you I will confront her when I am ready." He replied

"But..." she began but decided not to finish.

"So...you wanna learn how to fly"? He asked

"What! No. Vegeta...I...I" she started to say but Vegeta interrupted.

"You what...Your not scared are you?" he teased.

"Of course not! What reason would I have to be scared of?" she said

"Well then it's settled....come on I'll teach you" he stated

"No...Its okay really I am just fine with Nimbus. Besides I don't think you would have the patience for me." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about woman? You have an enormous amount of power for a human. Teaching you how to fly will be as easy as teaching Kakkarot how to chew." He simply stated.

"Alright fine just remember _you_ volunteered." She said

Vegeta first taught Chi Chi how to manage her energy. She got the hang of it in no time. He then told her to use her energy to push herself up.

"Oh wow! I am really doing it! I can't believe it!!" she yelled

"I told you" he said

"Uh...Vegeta?...Why am I still going up?" she began to panic.

"Calm down...Now just do the same thing I told you before, except this time use your energy to pull yourself down." He told her

"I can't....I am still going up! What am I going to do?...Vegeta!!!

"You're not calm...your power level is still rising...You have to calm down....relax." he stated.

Chi Chi lost control, and began to fall. Before she hit the ground Vegeta immediately swooped in and saved her. He landed with her in his arms bridal style. The two stared at each other lost in thought. They both realized that they were mindlessly staring at one another and quickly looked away. Vegeta gently placed her down to where she was standing on her own two feet.

"Uh...thanks." she said while blushing

"Yea...uh...whatever." he said not realizing that he too was beginning to blush.

"Ahem...any ways try it again"

"What! I almost died!" she said.

"Stop being so damn dramatic woman!!! Nobody gets it the first time...besides if you fall again I will catch you." He reassured.

"You promise?" she questioned

"I saved you the first time didn't I!" he said becoming annoyed.

"Okay...okay...sheesh!! I was only toying with you."

".....Just get up there." He said

"Yes your highness." she teased.

"Keep it up." He said sarcastically

After three more tries, Chi Chi was soaring through the air. She could almost fly as fast as Vegeta. The two spent hours in the clear blue sky. Chi Chi could not believe how much fun she was having. She hasn't felt this free in ages. Their fun had come to an end when Chi Chi realized what time it was.

"Oh kami! Its almost five o clock! I didn't even fix lunch...my children must be starving!" he exclaimed

"I am pretty sure they can handle themselves." He said

"Well what about you and Trunks? I am pretty sure you are hungry as well."

"Hmph...We are fine... A full blooded Saiyan can last for 3 days with out eating." He simply stated.

"Not my boys...Especially my husband he will just die if he doesn't eat...so he says." She said.

"So that's the secret huh?...you should stop feeding him." He joked

"Vegeta...that not nice." She laughed

"Wasn't trying to be" he smirked

"I know I will order pizza. That way I won't have to cook tonight." She stated

"Yea" he replied.

"Stay and have dinner with us" she suggested

"Fine you don't have to beg" he smirked.

"Excuse me?...the last thing I would do is _beg_ you for anything" she giggled

* * *

"Wow I am famished and tired. She slowly lowered herself on to the ground.

Not having enough energy she lost her balance and landed on Vegeta.

"You okay?" he calmly asked

"I am fine I just feel a little dizzy" she weakly said.

"You will get used to it soon, you need to eat and rest." He said while helping her to sit down.

"I can not believe how late it is...time flies when you are having fun....and you ...Prince Vegeta, are gonna get me in a lot of trouble." She giggled.

"Well you princess, should get out more often." He stated.

"I have children to provide for" she replied.

"They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, they are saiyans after all. You need to focus on yourself for once. There is nothing wrong with thinking for yourself every now and then...Do what makes you happy." He stated.

"But I am happy...I love my family" she said.

"That's not what I meant....never mind come on lets go" he stated while pulling her up.

"Okay I will race ya!" she jumped in the air

"You asked for it!" he said as he took off after her.

The two raced all the way back to the Son residence with Chi Chi as the victor.

* * *

"Ha I won... I won...I won!" she cheered

"Only cause I let you win" he smirked

"You did not" she playfully punched his arm.

They walked inside the house to find a surprised group of boys.

"Where have you two been all day today? Goku asked questionably.

Chi Chi was still giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Goku was still trying to figure out since when was Chi Chi so friendly with Vegeta.

"Nowhere we just went for a walk...and Vegeta taught me how to fly, and we lost track of time. I am sorry baby." She gave him a kiss.

"He taught you how to fly!!!!!" He was shocked.

"Yea...you're not mad are you?" she asked

"No...of course not, that's...great honey." He stated. He was kinda hurt that she wouldn't ask him to teach her how to fly.

"Okay so what's for dinner?" Gohan intruded.

"Pizzas. I am ordering pizza...um 175 large beef and pepperoni pizzas should be good right? She asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Goten and Trunks stated together.

After dinner much to everyone's surprise....Vegeta helped clean by destroying the garbage. Trunks and Vegeta left soon after. Gohan and Goten went to their grandfather's palace to spend the weekend. Leaving the couple alone.

"What do say we go upstairs and...you know" she stated with a wink.

"Actually hon I am kinda tired." he yarned.

"Goku, is something wrong? You were so frisky this morning." she knew something was wrong he would never turn down sex.

" Honestly I am fine" he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you Chi" he kissed her again

"I love you too, you sure you're okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, come on let's go to bed" he stated.

Goku was the first to fall asleep leaving Chi Chi awake to think about the day she had with Vegeta.

**End of Chapter 3.**

*** Well what did you think? Is Goku jealous? You will just have to find out. I am working on part 4 now so it shouldn't be long before I post. Especially now since my classes are over until spring. Oh and one more thing, I really appreciate the reviews and the faves that I have been getting so thanks you guys^_^! Please continue to review.* peace^_^*****


	4. Mixed Energy Signals

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to thank you for the reviews once again. I am doing my best to get these chapters up and running as fast as I can. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. :(**

* * *

Chi Chi woke the next morning only to find that she was alone in bed. She took a shower and headed downstairs. She looked everywhere for her husband but found no trace of him.

'_Maybe he went to Dende's or Master Roshi's?_' she thought to herself.

Seeing that she had no one to fix breakfast for other than herself, she decided to have coffee and an omelet. About a half hour later she decides to go for a walk. It was a sunny day at Mount Paouz, and there was no need to waste it indoors. Shortly after a while of walking, Chi Chi decides to fly. She calls the Flying Nimbus. The famous yellow cloud makes its way and stops in front of her. She hops on, lies on her back and closes her eyes.

* * *

"Have you forgotten how to fly?" stated a raspy voice suddenly startling her.

"AH!! DAMNIT VEGETA YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" she screamed almost falling off of Nimbus.

"Hmph! Calm down woman" he said

"What the hell are you doing sneaking around anyway?" she asked trying to recover.

"I don't sneak around...I have never _snuck_ around in my life" he said.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked

"I had to tell you something, it is just too funny to keep to my self."

"What?" she asked

"Bulma decided to play nice last night" he stated.

"Uh...Vegeta" she didn't want hear this.

"No...No...Listen." he interrupted.

"She did that romantic shit...you know...with those candle things and soft music and that lingerie shit... she wanted to have sex with _me_...my guess is that this was her way of trying to reconcile." he said.

"Okay... and your point is?" she asked.

"I gave in of course...but I showed no emotion...It was just pure sex...I mean I treated her like the whore she was...and then she..." he was interrupted.

"Vegeta...too much information." She said with a disgusted look.

"I was coming clean" he stated

"Yea well now I feel dirty." she got off Nimbus and sent the cloud on it's way.

"Well what was the funny part?" she asked

"That was the funny part." he replied.

"Lets talk about something else please?" she asked.

"It was funny to me because she has no idea I am on to her." he chuckled

"Okay....is that the only reason you came out here?" she said.

"No I wanted to finish training you" he simply said.

"Finish training me!!!!.....Vegeta...okay now you are doing too much...I really appreciate you teaching me how to fly and everything...but it's too much" she reassured.

"No it isn't... Like I said before, you have an enormous amount of energy and I want to help you control that power...so the next time you get pissed off or Kakkarot does something, instead of you using that frying pan of yours, you can blast him into the next dimension." He chuckled at the last statement.

"Or you" she suggested.

"Real funny woman" he said

"Look you don't have to really" she said

"I insist." He replied.

"No its okay" she argued.

"I said I don't mind" he stated.

"Fine" she knew she wouldn't win this fight. But on the other hand she knew the prince was trying to keep himself occupied from thinking about his situation.

"Okay the first thing you do is relax. Close your eyes concentrate on your life energy." He said softly. "Then, hold out your hands together with your palms upwards." He stated while stepping behind her. He grabbed both her hands and made them cover his own. She wasn't sure about the closeness between her and him, but she decided to keep quiet. "Now, focus all of that energy into one and form it into a ball." He said.

Chi Chi felt a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. She didn't know what this feeling was but she liked it. The feeling excited her. She suddenly felt this surge of energy rush through her body and she opened her eyes to find that she had a red aura around her and a baseball size energy ball in her hands.

"Congratulations princess...you have successfully formed your first energy ball." He stated while walking in front of her to face her.

"Oh wow...Vegeta this feels incredible, now I see why you saiyans are so power hungry...this is so...I cant even begin to find the words to describe how I feel." She said

"Yes it's a wonderful feeling" he smirked.

"So...what now?" she asked.

"Now that's the fun part....throw it." He simply replied.

"What!!!...But Vegeta what if I hit someone, or something?" She said

"Then they deserve to be hit...we are in the middle of nowhere, they have no business being out here." He stated.

"Okay" she began to throw it but he stopped her"

"Wait...if it makes you feel any better, throw it at me." He said

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you." She said

"Believe me...you wont." He smirked

"Okay...HAAAA!!!" she threw the ball directly toward him but he caught it in no time.

"How did you do that?" She asked amazed.

"Easy...now pay attention. I am going to throw this back at you." He said.

"O...kay" She was uneasy about this.

"It's your own energy so you can control it...dont worry I wont let anything happen to you." he reassured.

"Okay...I...trust you." She uneasily said.

"Okay...get ready HA!" he threw the energy ball, without force. He wanted to make sure that she would be able to catch the wave and not hurt herself.

Chi Chi was stilled powered up somewhat and she placed both of her hands in front of her and much to her surprise she knocked the ball into space.

"Good" he smiled

"What are you smiling about?" she asked

"Huh?...nothing" he said completely wiping the smile off his face. "Any way I want you to try again...just do everything I just taught you." He said.

"Okay I'll try" she stated

"The easiest way to power up is to get angry." He stated.

"Let's see what is it that I could possibly get angry about?" she wondered.

"Think of something...like Gohan not passing one of those test thingies or something" he replied.

"My anger does not always run around Gohan and his education. I get mad at other things too...thank you very much." She stated

"Your right, I see you're getting mad now" he smirked

"No I am not"

"Yes you are"

"No I am Not"

"Yes you are"

"AAH!! NO I AM NOT" she screamed as a fire red aura surrounded her body.

"If you not mad then why are you powered up?" he said while smirking.

Chi Chi realizing that he was just messing with her to get her mad, made her feel real silly.

"VEGETA...YOU SUCK!!!!!" she formed an energy ball and threw it at the prince.

"Oh so that's how you want to play huh...Well bring it on princess!" he said while forming a light energy ball.

Chi Chi jumped in the air preparing to dodge the prince's blasts. The two spent hours laughing and playfully sparing and firing energy blasts toward each other. The two were so caught up in their activity; they didn't realize that there was a pair of onyx eyes watching the two have their fun.

* * *

"Vegeta...Vegeta...wait...timeout!" she said while lowering herself to the ground.

Vegeta lowered himself also. "What, tired already" he joked

"Well unfortunately...I am only human, not a Saiyan. I can't last as long as you can." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"Hmph! That's bullshit...and you know it woman, you can last as long as anyone can...you just need to practice...like I said before nobody gets it on the first try." He stated

"Yes sir" she laughed.

Chi Chi began to stand back up but tumbled and fell into the arms of the saiyan prince. The two locked eyes once again. The two were lost in each others eyes, and as if possessed; Vegeta leaned in and captured her lips with his. The two onyx eyes hiding in the shadows were now turquoise and then they suddenly vanished. Chi Chi kissed him back but as soon as she realized what she was doing she pulled away and gasped.

"Oh my Kami...what are we doing...Vegeta we can't...I...I...love my husband" her eyes began to water.

"I know...don't cry...you are a strong warrior... and warriors don't cry...it was my mistake...I kissed you...you did nothing wrong... so don't wrap your mind around this...lets just forget this happened and move on...understand me?" he tried his best to keep her calm.

"Okay...me...Uh...I gotta go..." she took a deep breath trying to sink in what just happened.

"Yea...are you rejuvenated?" he asked.

"I am a lot of things right now" she said.

"Yea well...I have to give Trunks his afternoon training anyway...so uh, you sure you okay?" he asked.

"I will be just fine...no worries." She gave a small smile.

"Oh I wasn't worried." He smiled back.

"Sure you weren't" she began to fly off.

"Hey, Chi Chi?" he called out to her.

"Yea?" she stopped.

"Be careful" he said.

"..."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing...it's just that this is the first time you called me by my name." she stated.

"Whatever WOMAN!" he teased.

The two flew off in different directions.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

***Uh Oh Somebody saw the Royal lip-lock! I am 100% sure you all know who it was. The million dollar question is...What's gonna happen next? Oh well you guys will just have to wait and see. Until next time! ^_^***

**P.S-please review. I love all the feedbacks I have been getting. Thanks!!**


	5. Busted

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Holidays. I am doing my best to get these chapters up and running. This chapter might be a tear jerker I don't know depends on how you guys read it. Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. :(**

* * *

Goku felt his rage flowing inside him as he flew with god-like speed. He felt his power level rising as he clenched his fists together_. 'How...how...could she do this? I don't understand...and VEGETA I swear when I get my hands on that Saiyan mutt it will be his last.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Chi Chi arrived at her small comfy home only to find that it was still empty_. 'Goku is still gone; I wonder what's wrong with him? Maybe it has something to do with Vegeta teaching me how to fly?...But, he wouldn't be mad over that... would he? I cannot believe Vegeta kissed me!! What was he thinking, what was I thinking by kissing him back? Okay calm down chichi its ok' _she thought to her self.

Chi Chi began to start dinner when all of a sudden she heard the front door slam. This made her jump she cautiously walked toward the living room to see who the intruder was. Much to her surprise it was a very angry Goku.

"Kami honey you scared me...Are you okay what's wrong?" she asked.

Goku just kept silent. His facial expression said that he was angry, betrayed, hurt, deceived.

"Hello? Goku...what the hell is wrong with you!" she asked again.

"NOTHING!!" He snapped while slamming his fist into the wall.

"Obviously it's something you just slammed your fist into my wall!" she snapped back.

Goku just walked off toward their bedroom as chi chi followed.

"Goku...honey please talk to me what's wrong." She desperately wanted to know what's bothering her husband and why he was acting like this.

"Goku just sat there in silence with his head in his hands with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and calmly decided to speak.

"I want to know what going on between you and Vegeta...and don't you even think about lying to me." He said.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on...what are you talking about?" she asked shocked, she wasn't sure were exactly he was going with this but she didn't like it.

"What am I talking about?" He said getting louder. "WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!" he exclaimed

"YES WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHY ARE YOU YELLING!!!" she yelled back.

"I saw you." He whispered

"You saw me what?" she asked

"I saw you and Vegeta kissing." He simply stated.

Chi Chi gasped. She was shocked she didn't know what to say or how to react...he saw them.

"Goku...I can explain...." she was cut off.

"Oh please do!!! I am just dying to hear your explanation!! I mean first the flying lessons, you come home late giggling with each other, then the next thing I know, you two are flying through the air shooting goddamn energy balls at each other...oh here is the best part...You fall in his arms and you two share a kiss!!" he yelled

"Goku...we are just friends

The last time I checked...._friends don't kiss friends _you don't see me going around kissing Bulma or 18 do you?

"It's not like that..." she tried to explain only to be cut off.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked

"Nothing is going on!...Goku please listen to me you don't understand...The kiss meant nothing it just happened I swear." Her eyes began to water.

"Whatever...I may be a little naive at times but I am no fool!" he exclaimed.

"He kissed me!!...I didn't kiss him! I fell into his arms by accident! I used too much energy. It just happened so fast...when he kissed me I pushed him off Goku... you have to believe me!" she sobs.

"Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth!!?...and then to top it all off, you let him train you!!! I thought I was your husband!" he yelled.

"You are my husband I love you I don't love him!!" her face was full of tears.

"Why didn't you just ask me to train you!!!?" he asked.

"I didn't ask him to teach me he offered! and I couldn't refuse I was trying to be a good friend...I knew he was trying to forget about his situation" she said.

"Since when were you and him so damn close?...and what situation?" he asked

"Nothing." she said realizing she said too much.

"What situation!!...When was this?" he asked demanding an answer.

"That night...when I told you that I was out by the lake, I wasn't....I was with Vegeta...he called and he said that he needed to talk to me so...I went to see what he wanted. Then he told me..." she was cut off.

"So you **lied** to me! You were out _with him_ late at night for six hours I mean you actually _snuck out_! Chi Chi...how...I gotta get out of here." He stated walking toward the door.

"Goku wait where are you going?" She sobbed

"To get some air." he said in a serious low tone as he clenched his teeth.

"Goku...I" she began but was cut off.

"I trusted you and you broke our trust and what I thought the understanding was that if we don't have trust, we don't have nothing!" he yelled

"Goku wait I am sorry." she grabbed him but he snatched away

"Do not touch me." He growled

Goku slammed the door leaving Chi Chi alone. She screamed and fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

Then the phone rings. Chi Chi does her best to pull herself together and she answers the phone.

"Hel...Hello?" she sniffs.

"Hi mommy!" said a very excited Goten.

"Hi sweetie...how are you? She said.

"I'm fine...gosh mom, are you okay...you sound sad." he asked concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about hon...Are you having a good time? She asked.

"Yea actually that's why I called, grandpa has lots of stuff planned for me and Gohan, and there is no way we can get it all done in two days. Can we please stay over for...uh...three more weeks?" he asked

"Yea...sure go ahead honey, have a good time." She said. She really didn't want her children around while she and Goku fought.

"Wow thanks mom...I love you!" he said excitedly.

"I love you too honey....bye." she said and then hung up the phone.

Chi Chi went back to her room and began to cry once again. She had never seen Goku so angry and hurt and it was all because of her. _'What am I going to do? I have never seen him so angry at me. What if he doesn't come back? I have nobody to blame but myself'_ Chi Chi had no idea what to do she was terrified for her marriage. She and Goku never fought seriously before. She was hurt and confused.

She remained in her room crying for an hour until she finally fell asleep. About two hours later, she woke up praying that it was all just a bad dream but it wasn't a dream it was real. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying she had been doing and she had a headache. She went into the bathroom to take a shower were she once again cried.

She finished up her shower and quickly got dressed. She needed to talk to a certain someone, none other than the prince himself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

***Well...I feel terrible. How about you guys? What's gonna happen next? No one knows but me! (Cynical laugh) You guys however, will just have to wait and see (don't hate me plz)! But don't worry, I am working on chapter six now, and it will be longer than this chapter. Remember, to review!! Until next time!* ^_^**


	6. Filling Up the Glass

**A/N: Hey guys! I love the hits I have been getting for this story thanks!! This chapter is longer than the last one like I promised, and this chapter does contain a lemon!!!! Here is Chapter 6. Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ. :(**

* * *

Chi Chi flew through the night skies allowing her tears to fall freely down her face. _'How did this happen? How did I get here? Everything just happened so fast. I have no idea where my husband is...I hope he is okay. _Chi Chi arrived at Capsule Corp. in no time. She looked at her watch and seen that it was 8:45pm. She walked up to the door and began to knock but stopped when a light caught her attention.

The light was coming from the space ship that Bulma had built for Vegeta to train in when he first arrived on earth. She slowly walked up to the ship and peaked inside. She saw the prince training in 500 times earth normal gravity. '_Should I interrupt him?'_ she thought to herself. _'I guess that wouldn't be a good idea'_. She said to herself. She began to walk off and as if on cue, Vegeta stepped out of the capsule.

"Chi Chi?" he said.

Chi Chi just stopped dead in her tracks. But without turning around she answered.

"I was just leaving" she replied

"There is no need, it's obvious that you came here for a reason...is something wrong?" he asked.

Just when she thought she had cried herself dry, Chi Chi's eyes began to water once again. Vegeta walked up to her and made her turn to face him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Goku...He...He..." she began to say.

"What about Kakkarot?" he said.

"He saw us Vegeta....He saw us kissing." She said as she began to cry on his shoulder.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. As she cried, he wrapped his arms around her. The two stayed that way for a moment, and then he finally spoke up.

"Shhh, Chi Chi its okay" he tried to reassure her.

"No Vegeta...no it isn't. I have never...seen him like that... he was...so angry...the hurt in his eyes...you didn't see his face...I hurt him." She sobbed.

"You didn't hurt him...none of this is your fault it's mine" he said.

"No it isn't, I don't blame you." She said.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really, but I can't go home...not right now anyway. I don't wanna be alone right now." She said in a low tone.

"Come on lets go inside its kinda chilly out here." He said as he led her into the spaceship.

"You don't want to go inside your house?" she asked

"No...Besides we need somewhere we can talk without any distractions." He replied

* * *

The two went inside the spaceship. There, Vegeta cut on all the lights. He then pressed several buttons on the control panel, and the floors opened up revealing a couch in the center of the room. To the far left arose a standard size bed. To the far right of the room arose a refrigerator.

"Wow...someone's got a fancy little apartment." She stated.

"More like an emergency get away...I restock up on supplies every 6 months" He said.

"I see." She said

"Yea it's a necessity...for me anyway...you drink?" he asked

"Yea sure." She replied.

Vegeta went to the refrigerator and pulled out three bottles of Smirnoff, and two glasses. He then went over to the couch where Chi Chi was sitting and poured her a glass and then his.

"Thanks" she said in a low tone.

"Your welcome...so...tell me what happened." He said

"I honestly don't even know where to begin...He came home and he looked pissed, when I asked him what was going on with him he...punched a hole in the wall...he started yelling and...." her voice trailed off as she began to cry again.

Vegeta reached out and gently squeezed her hand as she tried to get herself together. She took several sips of her drink before she continued.

"He was so angry Vegeta...through our entire marriage...I have _never_ seen him so angry...he thinks something is going on between us...and it was more than the kiss...he was really hurt by the fact that you taught me how to fly and use my energy." She said as she took another sip.

"Yea...but I talked you into it it's not like you _asked_ me or something" he stated

"That's what I said...but he didn't wanna hear it...I tried to explain about the kiss...."she began but he interrupted.

"What's to explain..._I kissed you_" he said

"It doesn't matter...he said he doesn't believe a word that comes out of my mouth" she said in a low tone.

"Damn it...Chi Chi I am sorry...for the trouble I caused you." Vegeta cursed himself for putting her in this situation.

"He...found out that I lied to him" she began.

"What did you lie to him about?" he asked as he opened the second bottle and refilled her glass.

"That day you called...when we were out all night...I came home...he was awake, waiting for me...he knew that I got up and left at midnight and he asked me where I was...I told him that I couldn't sleep and that I went for a walk and ended up falling asleep by the lake. I looked him in the eye and lied to him...just to..." She sobs.

"Cover up for me." He finished

"When he found out that I was with you that night, it was like...that was the last straw...he stormed out...and I...I...don't know where he is or if he is even coming back!" she began to cry again.

Vegeta mentally cursed himself as he finished half of the second bottle of alcohol. He didn't know what to do. He poured her another glass.

"Chi Chi...Did you tell him _why_ you were out with me?" he asked.

"No...He doesn't know why I was with you...even if I did tell him I doubt that he would believe me." She said as she finished off another glass.

"He will be back....he...he just needs time to cool off." He said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do...He would have to be crazy to leave you...any man would be lucky to have you." He said as he took another drink.

"Thanks...and I really believe that you and Bulma will work it out...somehow" she said.

There was a long silence among the two. They drank one glass after another, both trying to cope with each of their marriages on the rocks. Both were now so drunk to a point where either could barely stand.

"How...could that vile woman do this? I mean hell, I am the prince of all saiyans damn it!! Any female would be lucky to have me!!!...How...could I allow myself to feel such stupid emotions!!! I am a warrior!" he said as he clenched his fists together.

"Yes you are....Prince Vegeta....but all living things have emotions and feelings...and although not everyone share the same emotion, you are no different." She said taking another sip.

"I...hate...this...I love that blue haired bitch!! I feel so many things toward her and life period...and to tell you the truth Chi Chi..........I wish couldn't feel a damn thing." He stated in a low tone.

"Yea but.....if you didn't feel things, then you wouldn't be a living being....being able to feel emotions is apart of life its what makes a person who they are...and without feelings or emotions, you would be a....puppet and you would have someone else making your life decisions for you." She said

"You...You...just got an answer for everything don't you?" he slurred

"No but I.....have answers to certain quest...quest..."she was cut off

"Questions!" he finished

"Yes....that." she slurred as she finished off the second bottle.

"Veg...Veg...eta?" she said as she struggled to stand up.

"Hm?" he answered

"Thank you for being my friend" she whispered.

"It's your pleasure" he chuckled

"Real...Cute Veggie head! She giggled

"Hey....You...only get one of those...in your lifetime....princess....and you just cashed in your ticket. He chuckled

Chi Chi wobbled to stand up but failed. She fell and found herself in the arms of the prince. The two locked eyes and before they knew it, the pair locked lips in a heated passionate kiss.

* * *

***LEMON WARNING!!***

Chi Chi wrapped her arms around the prince's neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her into his lap so she could straddle him. After moments of what felt like an eternity of kissing the two came up for air. Meanwhile Vegeta began to kiss her jawbone and worked his way down to her neck. He then grabbed one of her breasts releasing a moan from the raven haired princess. This only excited him more as he felt himself harden beneath her. He then stood up and walked over toward the bed with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He placed her down on the bed with him on top. He planted butterfly kisses up and down her neck and jaw line while he caressed her body. Chi Chi helped him remove his shirt as he helped her out of hers. The two fell back on the mattress. He undoes the clasp of her bra to release her creamy breasts as he began to ravish them both. He settled himself between her thighs and they began rocking against one another. Vegeta worked his way down to her body and stopped at her belly button. He began to nip and suck on her navel causing a slight giggle from her. He then worked his way down further until he reached her waistline. He undid her bottoms and let them fall to the floor along with her underwear. He licked his lips as he knelt down before her. He began to explore her delicate flower as he caressed her thighs. Chi Chi bit her bottom lip as she let her hands get tangled in his hair. Vegeta placed her legs on his shoulders as he continued to devour her. She was in pure bliss. She felt a burning sensation building up inside her as she reached her climax. She shivered as her orgasm shot through her and the prince claimed his prize allowing her legs to fall. She whined when she felt him stop. Vegeta quickly brought his lips back to hers as he silencing the plea. Their tongues danced with one another in a rhythmic pattern. Vegeta then released himself from his boxers and positioned himself at her awaiting entrance. He slowly entered causing her to gasp as she clenched his shoulders. He began at a slow pace allowing her to get used to him, but began to increase his pace. Their moans echoed throughout the capsule. He began to go faster, harder, and deeper with each mind blowing thrust making her moans turn into screams. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he gently bit, nipped, and sucked on her neck. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them down with his. She clutched her legs around his waist as tight as she could, desperately tying to keep up with his saiyan might. They both were at the peak of their climax as they both came together. The two shared one final kiss as they both drifted off into a deep slumber.

***End of Lemon***

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER***

**WELL...WELL...WELL! What you guys think! I updated this one faster than the others...I hope I continue going this fast. Well what's gonna happen next? Even I don't know...well yes I do ;) But please keep reviewing and rating. I love your opinions! Happy New Year!! Until Next Time! ^_^**


	7. Regrets

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update....I have a lot going on right now. But enough about me....Well I have read some of the comments that was posted and I just want to say I appreciate ALL reviews even the bad ones. I thank those of you who backed me up when the bad reviews were posted but honestly I can take criticism. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. There is no need for violence! LOL! Well anyways on with chapter 7! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...but the story idea....It's miiiiinnnnee!**

* * *

Chi Chi woke up and found herself in a pair of strong muscular arms. In this embrace she found warmth and comfort. '_Was it all a dream? Here I am lying in my husbands..._' her thoughts were cut short when she glanced around and noticed she was not in her home. She gasped and quickly sat up. She felt her head throbbing with pain as she closed her eyes and held her head with her hands. _'Oh....my head....'_ she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and looked around. _'Where am I? What the hell happened last night?'_ she thought. Chi Chi blinked a few times trying to pull herself together but the headache was making it difficult. She noticed her clothes scattered across the floor and then she examined herself. _'Why am I naked?'_ She then turned over and was mortified when she saw a very naked Vegeta and not her husband.

"Kami...what...have I done?" she gasped. She felt like she could hardly breathe she committed the ultimate crime against her husband she slept with someone else.

"Chi Chi?" Vegeta yawned.

She quickly got up from the bed and wrapped the sheet around herself.

"What...What happened?" she stuttered.

"Stop yelling woman!" He said as he held his head for it too was throbbing.

"I am not yelling you're the one who's yelling!" she replied.

Vegeta took a good look at his surroundings.

"Apparently you and I had sex." He said flatly

"But...how?" she was completely lost for words.

"Honestly woman, if you have to wonder _how..._then you must have wished for your children." He replied.

Chichi just glared at him.

"How could I be so stupid? I am so disgusted with myself. I...I...feel so dirty" she said as tears began to fall.

"Don't down talk yourself...this is not your fault." He reassured

"Yes it is! I...betrayed my husband, the love of my life, the father of my children. I lied to him and I cheated on him....I am such a slut!!!! She began to cry.

"That's enough damn it!!....For the last time, this is not your fault its mine.....look; no one has to know about this okay? This stays strictly between you and me." He said

"Oh great more secrets!!! How could I do this to him?" she sobs

"What's done is done! We fucked up! It happens! We weren't in our right minds...we were drunk...." he was cut off.

"That does not make it okay!!! What we did was wrong on so many levels!! I broke my wedding vows...It is just as much as my fault!" she yelled.

"No it isn't! We can get passed this, Lets just forget this ever happened." he stated

"I don't even remember how we ended up in bed together. All I remember was that Goku left the house and I came to tell you what happened. Then you and I talked and after that......it's all just a big blur." She said

"Your right we didn't sleep together because I am one that is never forgotten...trust me if we had slept together you would have remembered plus you'd still be feeling it." He said with a smirk.

"I gotta get out of here." She said while quickly grabbing her clothes.

"Chi Chi....on a serious note, I'm sorry." He said calmly

"So am I" she replied

Without another word Chichi left. She quickly threw on her clothes and sped home.

* * *

She landed right in front of her home. She slowly walked up to the door and opened it. She walked inside her empty house and looked around. She then noticed the hole in the wall where Goku punched. Her tears began to swell up in her eyes _'He still hasn't come home yet' _she thought sadly. _'I wouldn't blame him if he didn't ever back I don't deserve him.' _She cried.

She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower and began to frantically wash herself. She felt so dirty. She just let her tears fall. Frustrated, she threw the soap and towel against the wall. She leaned against the tile wall and slid down to the shower floor curling herself into a ball. _'I just killed my marriage. I am going to loose my husband and I won't be able to live with myself'_. She sobs.

She then suddenly felt a cool breeze.

"Chi Chi?"

She looked up and to her surprise it was her husband.

"Go...ku? Is that really you?" she asked

"Of course it's me...why are you lying down in the shower?" he asked

"I don't know" she whispered with tears still streaming down her face.

Goku shut off the shower and grabbed a near by dry-towel and helped her up. They walked into their room where he sat her on the bed.

"Goku I..." she began but was cut off.

"I am sorry" he said.

"Goku...why are you apologizing? I am the one who should be begging for your forgiveness." She said.

"I shouldn't have stormed out on you like I did and I shouldn't have said the things that I said." He said while grabbing her hand.

"No...Goku you had every right to be pissed off...don't apologize to me please I don't deserve it...I don't deserve you." Her eyes began to fill up once more.

"That's nonsense Chi. I love you so much. I thought about what you said. I will have a long talk to with Vegeta later, but for now (he leans in and kisses her) I wanna make love to you." He said while tugging at her towel.

"Goku wait....no you don't understand." She tried to push him away

"What's to understand? Look I was upset about him teaching you how to fly and everything...but answer me this chi chi, why did you lie to me?" he asked

"I...don't know...I can't answer you because there is no reason." She replied

"Look, lets just drop it alright? He may have taught you how to fly and somewhat manage your energy....but I will make you good at it." He whispered the last part huskily.

"Goku wait....umph!" she was interrupted by a passionate kiss.

"Shhh....I don't want to talk anymore right now" he said before he ravished her lips with his once more.

Goku made love to Chi Chi that night and held her in his arms, not knowing that she held a devastating secret that she desperately wants to reveal.

* * *

***Well I tried to let her tell him but he wouldn't listen! LOL!!! Well tell me what you guys thought about this one. I know its kinda short but humor me guys! All reviews are welcome!!! ^_^***


	8. Sick to Her Stomach

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

A/N: **I am back with another chapter just as I promised. I am going to continue with this story. I am ****not**** a writer and ****not**** trying to become one, so please forgive me if I have grammatical errors and or misspellings. As long as you can comprehend what's going on in the story, I am happy. Now, with that said and done, on with Chapter 8. ^_^**

* * *

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since her betrayal. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop the guilt that was eating away at her heart. Even though he didn't show it, she could tell that everything was not back to normal with Goku, and why should they be? She cheated on her husband. She would find things to occupy herself with to keep from thinking about it. She even went a far as to start training again. It didn't work for long because she became ill only after a week. She didn't tell Goku she was sick because it was nothing to be worried about. It was kind of easy for her because the boys were still visiting her father and Goku would either be training or hanging out with Krillin, leaving her to rest for the day.

This secret was eating her alive. She knew that secrets would not stay a secret for long especially a secret that is as big as this one. She wanted to tell her husband so badly, but she could not find the right words, or the time. She was scared. Scared for her marriage. How would he react? What about her children? If or when they found out, would they look at her the same? The only thing she hoped for was that when she does tell Goku, he would forgive her and this nightmare would be over. But she knew that was a pipe dream.

The worse part was, she doesn't even remember sleeping with Vegeta. The only thing she remembered was she went to him to tell him about her and Goku's argument. She considered Vegeta a friend, someone she could talk to, and that's why she went to him that night. She and Goku never argued. She always knew what to do in certain situations, but not that one. The look in his eyes said everything that she needed to know. She had hurt her husband.

She remembered Vegeta offering her a drink and she and they talked. She doesn't recall the events that took place thereafter. Everyday for the past two weeks she wished that it was all a dream, that it was just some sick joke. But she knew better.

She sat on her living room couch, looking out the window, and enjoyed the scenery of the mountains. She sipped on some herbal tea to sooth her stomach. She listened to the sounds that nature had to offer. But all thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang.

She hesitated for a second but realized it could be her children so she decided to answer.

"Hello?" she said

"You can't pick up a phone?" stated a raspy voice

"Vegeta...what do you want...I am not in the mood for this" she said annoyed.

"You just love me and leave me huh?" he joked

"Vegeta...you son of a...."

She all of a sudden felt nauseated so she hung up the phone, and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Damn it...that's the third time today!" She hissed

Chi Chi was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her husband walk in.

"What's the third time today?" Goku questioned

"Oh...hey honey. I just haven't been feeling well for these past few days, but don't worry I have a doctors appointment tomorrow morning" She answered.

"Oh...okay. Well I am going to take a bath....training was pretty intense today." He said.

"Right...um so what do you want for dinner" she asked.

"Don't worry I will cook" he said

"....." she was puzzled

"What?" he asked

".....uh Goku, since when do you cook?" she asked

"I raised myself remember?" he replied

"Yeah so? That hardly qualifies" she stated while folding her arms.

"Fine then order something, either way you're not cooking, you need your rest....sickie!" He teased.

"Sickie! Very funny Mr. **Ohhhh please no needles I hate needles I can take a hole in my chest but please no needles!**....you big baby!" she shot back.

"Hey.... first of all, being afraid of needles is a condition!" he said

"And what condition is that?" she asked trying to hold in her laughter.

"It's a word for it...I just...can't think of it right now" he replied

"Right...yeah okay don't hurt yourself." She laughed.

"Just...go lay down" he said

"Yes sir!" she laughed as she trotted to their bedroom.

Once Chi Chi got to her bedroom, her mood completely changed. She was devastated again. '_I_ _can't tell him. I would just break his heart and I couldn't bear to see him like that. Things are starting to get back to normal. I...I....will not tell him. I am going to try my best to move on and forget that it ever happened. That incident was a mistake and as far as I am concerned....it __never__ happened.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

Chi Chi was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for her test results. She had felt nauseated again that morning. She told her doctor that she only felt like that for a week. He agreed that it could be a small stomach virus but just to be on the safe side he ran some tests. Her exam had been over for about a half hour and she wondered what was taking so long.

Just as she was about to get up and leave, her doctor came in.

"Well, what can I take for this stomach virus?" She asked

"Maybe you should sit down Mrs. Son, for safety reasons I am not sure how you are gonna take the news." He said

Chi Chi felt her heart skip a beat. She took a deep breath and did as she was told.

"What's wrong with me doctor?" she felt her eyes watering up.

The doctor smiled "Nothing life threatening I can assure you. You are perfectly healthy it's just that...." he was cut off.

"But what!" she yelled

"Your pregnant." He said

Chi Chi paused. "I'm what?" she asked again making sure she heard right.

"You are pregnant Mrs. Son" he firmly stated.

"I....I can't believe this! I am going to have another baby!?" she exclaimed.

"The tests don't lie" he chuckled

Chi Chi was both shocked and excited. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again. Just as quickly as her joy came, it left just as fast, as she realized that something she swore to herself that never happened, could be the reason for this child.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Son?" the doctor asked.

"Can you answer me one question doctor?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied.

"Just humor me.....how far along am I?" she nervously asked.

"Let's see...according to this...you are two weeks along." he stated while looking at her chart.

"Two....Weeks?" she was puzzled.

"Yes, it's too early to tell exactly when the conception date was, but your definitely two weeks...is everything okay?" he asked.

"Every things fine...I have to go." She said

"Okay but first let me prescribe you some prenatal vitamins to help with that morning sickness and set you up for a follow-up appointment okay?" he said

"Okay." She said barely above a whisper.

"Take these once a day and I will see you in a few weeks." He said.

She nodded and proceeded to walk out the door, when the doctor stopped her.

"Oh...And Mrs. Son?" he said.

"Yes" she answered without turning around.

"Congratulations" he said as he walked away.

END of CHAPTER

* * *

***OHH!!! What an interesting turn of events!!! I wonder what's she gonna do now? Oh well even I don't know what's next! Until next time!!! ^_^* **


	9. Fair Warnings and A Decision

**A/N: WOW.....How long has it been? I don't know....err seven months? Sorry about that I have huge writers block...but I am going to finish this story. I am just not into DBZ like I used to be...T.T. I am going to ****TRY**** to finish this before Christmas or have majority of it done.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

* * *

Chi Chi flew Nimbus home. She was surprised she was still able to ride Nimbus after what she has done. She was devastated. The child she was carrying could possibly belong to Vegeta. She walked inside to find that Goku was nowhere in sight. Part of her was relieved she couldn't face him right now. She went into their bedroom and buried her face in the pillows. '_What am I going to do?'_ She sobbed. _'Maybe I should get an abortion.....No I can't do that....Oh Kami what have I done? I don't have anyone to talk to....I am alone...I am so scared I don't want to lose my husband....I cant....I don't know what to do...._' she cried.

Ten minutes later she gathered enough courage to pick up the phone and call the prince. The phone rang for a while before a gruff voice answered.

"What the hell do you people want?" Vegeta yelled

"I-Its Chi Chi..."

"Oh...its you. What do you want I am busy" He asked rudely.

"I...Im...uh"

"Spit it out woman I don't have all day." He stated annoyed

"I'm pregnant."

"Good for you....why are calling me?" There was a brief silence before sobs were heard.

"Woman answer me...."

"The....baby.....might be yours" she said

"W-What!"

"I am two weeks along....and two weeks ago we....we-"She couldn't finish her sentence she began crying again.

"Woman, stop crying. The solution is simple"

"I am not killing this baby!" she interrupted him

"Would you shut up and let me finish! As I was saying, this stays strictly between us. Don't tell him anything if you value your marriage. Take this secret with you to the grave and raise this child as his. That way, you can keep your sorry excuse for a husband and I can move on with my life. We both win." He said

"It's just so easy for you isn't it?" she asked sarcastically

"Unlike you.....I don't have anything to lose. Besides you said it yourself that this kid might be mine...right?" he asked

"Y-Yes" she replied

"So...if you do reveal to Kakkarot what happened between us and the child may not be his, he will probably end up hating you. If it does turn out to be his....then that means you sacrificed your marriage for nothing." He explained

"I can't lie to him...I love him so much." She sniffed

"Fine...tell him it's your funeral." He shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku decided to pay the prince a visit. He had forgiven his wife for the incident. Now he needed to have a word with Vegeta.

Vegeta was busy training as usual throwing around invisible kicks and punches at a rapid pace in 800 times normal gravity. Every now and then he would shoot energy beams and dodge them all. Suddenly the gravity went back to normal. Before he could question a reason for this, he spots Goku standing neat the entrance with his arms cross and a stern look in his face.

"Kakkarot what the hell are you doing here?" he asked annoyed

"I came here to see you" Goku replied and Vegeta arched a brow.

"What for? You want to spar?" he asked

"Not right now....I came here to warn you" He stated getting straight to the point.

"Now that's a laugh…you warn me? It should be the other way around." He spat

"Well it isn't. I know what happened between you and my wife." Goku narrowed his eyes.

Vegeta froze….'_She wouldn't have told him...surely she didn't tell him...otherwise I would have to beat this clown to a bloody pulp.' _He thought to himself. Not knowing what to say, he kept his cold hard stare. After a brief moment he spoke. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is so." Goku stated annoyed

"Listen Vegeta.....I don't know what is going on between you and Bulma, if anything, but you leave Chi Chi out of it….understand?" he sent a glare at the prince.

"Who do you think you are you third class Saiyan! I am the prince of all Saiyans no one tells me what to do!"

"Yea? Well guess what your highness?" Goku mocked receiving a deadly growl from Vegeta.

"Stay away from my wife and we won't have any problems."

"Hn...I have no interest in that harpy."

"It better stay that way...." Goku began but was interrupted.

"Kakkarot....I advise you to walk out that door before I do something I will regret."

"Your empty threats don't scare me Vegeta......"

If looks could kill.....Goku would have been six feet under and then some. Same goes for Vegeta. The two glared at one another for what seemed like eternity. Goku was about to break the silence when a certain lavender haired boy came jumping in the room.

"Hey Dad....Hey Goku"

"Trunks....you know better than to interrupt me when I am training." He scolded his son

"Uh...dad you don't look like your training to me....besides you told me to be here at 3:00." Trunks defended

"Is it three already? I have to get home." Goku stated his mood completely changed.

"I guess we will have to finish this later Kakkarot"

"There is nothing to finish....what I had to say has already been said. As far as I am concerned...this conversation is over." With that he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared leaving a very pissed off Vegeta and a confused Trunks.

* * *

Goku arrived home and noticed something wasn't right. He walked into the kitchen and it was completely empty. Chi Chi would usually begin to prepare dinner. He walked over towards their bedroom and opened the door. He glanced at his wife's sleeping form. He noticed that she had been crying. He gently brushed hair out of her face and she stirred before she slowly opened her eyes.

"G-Goku?"

"Chi, why were you crying?" he asked

"I...I wasn't crying" she sniffed

"Chi Chi....." he said looking her straight in the eyes. "You have been crying. Your eyes are all red and puffy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...its nothing" she tried to get up but he blocked her.

"Chi...Its something now tell me." He stated.

"It's me....I am what's wrong"

"Chi....tell me"

"Goku....I...I" she was at lost for words. She didn't want to lose her husband she loved him more than anything. _'If I tell him...he will hate me. The way he reacted about the kiss was heartbreaking....damn it I cant do this! I can't...He deserves to know the truth_... She thought to herself. However Vegeta's voice kept playing over and over again in her head. "_**Don't tell him anything if you value your marriage. Take this secret with you to the grave and raise this child as his....That way, you can keep your sorry excuse for a husband...**_ _**If it does turn out to be his....then that means you sacrificed your marriage for nothing."**_

"Goku...I am pregnant" she finally said

"Is that all? Chi you scared me that's great news!" He placed his arms around her.

"But...why were you crying?" He whispered.

"Hormones?" she returned his hug. She held on as tight as she could fearing that he will disappear.

_Goku my love....I am sorry...I am so sorry...Kami forgive me._

**To Be Cont.**

* * *

***Well...I feel terrible. For two reasons, (1) for making you guys wait so long and (2) Poor Chi Chi and Goku. How will she come out of this hole? Well you know I like feedback so please tell me what you guys think and please no flames!!* ^_^**


	10. Confessions and Apologies

**AN: I want to thank everyone who is still hanging on. I have not abandoned this story I had writers block again. And I would like to apologize for the late update and I know I said I would TRY to finish this before new years...but my mind went blank. T.T**

**P.S ****This chapter may be a little emotional; then again maybe not it depends on the reader. Oh by the way one of my reviewers asked if I hated Chi Chi, I don't. I just wish they would have involved her more in the series.**

**Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

* * *

Being in the final stage of her second trimester, Chi Chi couldn't take it anymore. It was now or never. She tried for the past five months to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. But she knew better. Truth was, she was torn up inside. She got a chill every time her husband would kiss her, or hug her. She put on a smile for her family, it pained her to look at them. What would they think? Would they leave her, say they hated her? She couldn't live this lie any longer she had to tell him. She was dying on the inside. There is no such thing as a secret, because eventually all secrets come to the surface one way or another.

She was pale, she wasn't eating like she should and she hardly got any sleep. But that's what guilt does. It haunts a person. It never lets them forget no matter how hard they try. She had to tell him. She just had to. She went into the dining room where he was sitting.

"Goku.....We need to talk. There is something I have to tell you" She said in a shaky voice. Her breathing was harsh and her hands were shaking.

"What wrong chi? Is it the baby..." He was concerned.

"Goku.....I.....can't do this"

"Do what? What's wrong?"

"I can't lie to you any more"

"Chi Chi what are you talking about?"

"This baby.......may not be yours"

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"....Goku I am sorry" She had tears in her eyes and his eyes hardened.

"Explain....now"

"The night that we had that fight...I went to capsule Corp and I...."

"I don't believe this!" He snapped

"Goku....I was drunk. I wasn't in my right mind I would have never done anything like this if I was sober." She tried to explain

"I can't believe you did this to me chi....what have I done? What have I done? Answer me damn it!"

"You didn't do anything...Goku please" She sobbed

"Please what? Forgive you for having an affair with the Saiyan Prince?! You swore to me nothing was going on!" he said

"Nothing is or was going on!" she replied

"The earth's princess and the saiyan prince....what a pair." He stated with disgust

"It wasn't an affair...it only happened once and I was drunk."

"Yea? Well it was once too many...."

"Goku it just happened.....I don't even remember it all I remember was waking up and..."

"Just shut up!....for once shut the hell up. I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

"Goku please you have to believe me...."

"I don't have to do anything"

"Goku.... I am sorry....I am so sorry I love you more than anything....You have no idea how much I hate myself right now"

"Oh I am pretty sure I have an idea...I have to get out of here. I can't stand to look at you right now."

"Goku please don't leave we can talk"

"Talk about what? Talk about all the time you two spent together? How he trained you and you fell in love with him....."

"I don't love him I love you! It was a terrible mistake....I don't remember Goku I swear...You and the children are all I have in this world....please don't leave"

"Answer me this...if there was no baby, would you have told me?"

"...I....I don't know..."

"I thought so" He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"I would have....eventually because Kami help me, the guilt it was hard for me to look at you knowing what I had done. It's been eating me up. Goku please I love you don't leave. I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"Let...me...go" He stated in a low voice.

"Goku I am sorry...."

"I can't look at you! When I see you I see him!"

"He means nothing to me! Nothing! The night we fought I was upset and I don't know what possessed me to go there. It wasn't intentional I swear. We were talking and I woke up! That is all I remember everything in between is blank"

Goku didn't say anything he pulled away from her and disappeared. Chi Chi let her tears fall.

* * *

Gohan sensed tension between his parents at his home. He and Goten were training in the mountains. He sent Goten to Kami's lookout to visit with Dende. When he finally arrived he heard his parents arguing and his eyes widened with his mother's confession.

After his father's departure, he let his presence been known

"Mom.... please tell me it isn't true." He got his response when she didn't answer.

"How could you do that to dad? I can't believe you." He stated becoming angry.

"Gohan please I'm tired and it's complicated...." she began but was cut off

"Complicated? How.....this isn't fair now dads gone all because of you! And its not the first time! You why dad goes away to train? Its to get away from you! You always run dad off! I hate you!" He stated with his fists clenched at his sides. She looked at him with puffy red eyes. She couldn't fight any more she was just too tired.

"Gohan...I understand that you are upset, but I am still your mother"

"I'm out of here"

"Gohan..." She looked up and he too was gone.

* * *

She didn't know how long she stayed in that one spot crying her eyes out. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"You just couldn't keep your trap shut could you?" A gruff voice came from the shadows

"No because unlike you I have a conscience."

"Yea...and your conscience cost you that low class warrior husband and your son hates you."

"How do you know all of this? Were you spying on me?"

"Please, doesn't take a rocket scientist I sensed both of their hostility towards you" he stated

"Get out of my house"

"I don't think so..."

"Why are you here? What are you hiding from my husband............or soon to be ex husband?"

"You watch your tongue woman! As if I would hide from that clown!"

"I ask you again....why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you."

"Why...you and I have nothing to say to each other.....I'll admit that part of this is my fault. But you are mostly to blame now I want you to get out and never come back!"

"You look like hell...." He ignored her comments.

Vegeta........get.....out" was all she managed to get out before darkness consumed her

Chi Chi woke up two hours later in her bed. She tried to sit up noticing immediately she was unable to do so. She felt so weak. Before she could wonder how she ended up in her bed, she heard someone clear their throat.

"So you're awake"

"Why are you still here?" She asked annoyed.

"Well I could have just let you hit the floor but I decided against it. So how about a little gratitude?"

"How about you go to hell? I never asked for your help. What you need to do is get out of my house and leave me the hell alone! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" She snapped

"Yea and you have done a wonderful job so far" he stated sarcastically. He looked out the window and sensed someone approaching. "Someone is coming this way. I suggest you pull yourself together." With that he flew out the window.

* * *

Chi Chi managed to pull enough energy for her to take a shower. Physically and emotionally drained, she went to lie down but before she could sigh in the pillows, there was a knock on her front door. She cursed who ever it was and pulled her self up with much effort.

She went to the door and was not surprised to see who it was. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Hello Bulma....What are you doing here?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you" She replied flatly.

"So you heard....."Chi Chi began only to be interrupted

"Yes I heard....How could you?!" Bulma exclaimed

"I never meant for any of this to happen..." She sighed. She was too tired for anymore arguments.

"Yes I'm sure you didn't"

"Look.....I'm sorry okay? I am so sorry. I unintentionally made a terrible mistake and now I am paying for it. There is nothing you can call or say to me that I haven't already heard so lash out at me if you must. Slap me...vent your anger and......please....just.....go"

"Chi Chi.... I am not going lash out at you or hit you, however I expected more from you and you really hurt Goku."

"I was drunk! I don't even remember it happening. And I know that its not an excuse or it doesn't make things better. You have every right to be pissed off and so does he. I made a mistake.....a stupid mistake. I couldn't lie to him anymore Bulma. I am sorry for everything."

"Chi Chi....I still can't wrap my head around this. How did you two end up drinking together in the first place?"

"Long story short, Vegeta started coming around saying that you were having an affair with Yamcha. He hung around and he kissed me"

"He what?"

"Yea I was shocked to say the least. I push him off and I ran home immediately after not knowing that Goku saw us. We had this huge argument and he left. I was devastated. For once I didn't know what to do. We have never had a fight like that before. I went to Capsule Corp and I told Vegeta that Goku saw him kiss me. I going to leave but he asked if I wanted to talk about it. I stupidly said yes and he offered me a drink. Everything else is blank. Next thing I know its morning." She finished

"I can't believe the nerve of him" Bulma was outraged

"What are you talking about?"

"Vegeta and I are separated...."

"What?"

"I am not sleeping with Yamcha. I will admit that we went out a couple of times as friends but nothing more. He and I are not together. Vegeta thinks that I am supposed to worship the ground he walks on...not. I can't believe that pompous asshole accused me of sleeping around!"

"I don't understand..."

"Long story short...I told Vegeta I wasn't putting up with his bullshit anymore. He didn't tell you that did he?"

"No...he didn't."

"All we ever did was fight...I have told him on too many occasions that I am not his servant and I don't work for him. He just can't get that through his thick skull. Do you know that bastard had the nerve to call me his concubine! He said I wasn't good enough to be called his wife because I wasn't a virgin when we got together. I can't be with someone like that. Listen Chi Chi, you have two children, a baby on the way a husband who loves you..."

"Goku doesn't love me anymore."

"Yes he does"

"You didn't see the anger and hatred in his eyes. I have never seen him that way not even with his enemies."

"Chi Chi he is hurt. He needs time I believe you two will get pass this. As will Gohan. If Goku can forgive someone for slaughtering innocent people and blowing up planets....this is cake."

"Not this time...I betrayed his trust, I betrayed him. I was supposed to be his backbone. How do you forgive the one person you thought you could rely on?"

"You look a mess" Bulma pointed out. Truth was she did look bad. Her eyes were puffy and red, she was pale, her hair was in a messy bun, she looked like she hasn't slept in weeks, and instead of gaining weight she lost a little.

"After everything I have heard, I will consider that a compliment" Chi Chi replied

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I don't know...I haven't been hungry"

"Well...I know I should be pissed off and I still have feelings for that bastard, but you look regretful. I am going to help you through this pregnancy."

"Bulma....no I can't ask you to do that. I have betrayed you and Goku and my family. I can't accept. If I were you I would be furious beyond comprehension."

"Look Goku is off venting and needs time to cool off. We can't go back what's done is done. There is no use crying over spilled milk. Everyone makes mistakes. I forgive you."

"You forgive me? Just like that?" Chi Chi was shocked

"Like I said I would be more upset if he and I were together but we aren't. Plus I kind of know what you are going through"

"How?" Chi Chi was confused.

"No one knows this, but Yamcha and I were still technically together when Vegeta and I began to fool around. When I found out I was pregnant with Trunks, Vegeta was in space and I had no idea who the father was. Unlike you, I was not drunk. I knew full well what I was doing but I didn't care."

"I see." Chi Chi replied. Part of her was relieved that Bulma wanted to help but she could help but still feel guilty.

"The first thing we are going to get you fed. You are underweight and that is not good for the baby. Then you are going to get some sleep, I am sure you had a long day." Bulma stated.

"Bulma, you don't have to do this....really" Chi Chi tried again to get her to reconsider.

"Yes I do plus I want to. So no arguments. Everything is going to be ok." With that Bulma went to the kitchen.

_I hope your right._

To Be Cont.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY, I HAVE FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER. I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER I ALREADY HAVE 3 PAGES SO PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY WITH ME! ^_^**


End file.
